


Claws, Feathers, and Skin

by ix_tab



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix_tab/pseuds/ix_tab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji and Ankh get the first taste of one another. Ankh doesn't let Eiji give more then he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws, Feathers, and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaah, this is just me writing the porn I want to see for these two characters. Unrepentantly and unashamedly about sex between a sad hippy and his angry punk bird friend with a side of emotion.

Eiji sits cross legged, awkward in his and Ankh's shared state of undress on the bed, and tries not to burst out in laughter, or hyperventilate.

Across from him, their legs nearly touching, Ankh is studying the label of a bottle of lubricant intensely. The silence stretches out, and Eiji can feel giggles of nervousness bubbling up inside of him. 

Eiji tries to reach out to grab the bottle from Ankh, but with a hiss of air escaping from behind his clenched teeth, Ankh grabs his questing wrist with his talon hand and squeezes.

The talons leave pinprick marks in the soft meat of Eiji’s wrist and he suddenly feels light-headed. He’s been pushed and pulled and generally manhandled by Ankh before, its nothing new. But there’s something thrilling about the circle of Ankh’s claws, bracleting his hand, in this rather intimate setting.

Ankh still hasn't looked up from the bottle.

"Oi Eiji, stop squirming," Ankh says, rather mildly, and then tightens his grip. He finally, finally puts the bottle down and looks Eiji straight in the face. He lowers their hands onto Eiji’s knee, and let slowly lets go, carelessly scratching with his claws as he does.

Eiji is determined that it won’t show, but he feels the tingle along his hand and briefly, his knee like it was an electric shock. He stubbornly refuses to look up because he knows Ankh is smirking at him.

Ankh moves closer to him, and Eiji looks up into amused dark eyes, and then quickly scrunches his own closed again.

This is too much.

He feels like he's thirteen again, as nothing about his body is under his control. He feels a slight tremor in his legs, and isn't sure if its desire or fear that's thrumming through him.

No, its not fear. He has nothing to fear from Ankh, from this. Well, maybe that's not always true, but Eiji has come know how valuable his body is to Ankh, and maybe they could treasure it together. 

Eiji takes a steadying breath, and looks back at Ankh, who stares back, face unusually still. Ankh exercising his rarely used patience perhaps? He finds himself taking comfort in Ankh's learned ability to wait for him.

It's not that he doubts that either of them want this, they've had endless talks in the dead of night, both of them staring at the ceiling, separate in bed or perch but connected by the need to work at this. They are mortifying, soul crushing and important discussions about consent, about desire, about mechanics. Eiji's let Ankh in so close, its like he nestles in, underneath his ribs, Ankh's talons around his heart.

Ankh told him about sensation, about feeling cold for the first time, having the fine dust of hairs on his forearms stand up, the prickle of goosebumps forming. And Eiji knows, for Ankh, this is as intimate and personal as talking about a first kiss.

Also there are the times when Eiji has flat out refused to even entertain the idea of attempting to bend like actors do in any of the scary pornography Ankh has illegally downloaded via their neighbour’s unsecured wifi, for research purposes.

Ankh's teeth gleam in the half light of their room, and Eiji knows this is all probably going to fuck him up, but he leans in anyway, and they rest their foreheads against one another.

Eiji tries to focus on anything other then the unbearable pound of his heartbeat, the heat singing under his febrile skin. He wonders, is this how Ankh felt the first time the sun beat down on his stolen human skin? 

He's flustered and out of sorts, and embarrassingly, he can't help but take notice of every minute movement, because it all seems to radiate down through his body's core straight to his dick.

He's never wanted to be touched this badly by anyone before, paradoxically he doesn't want it to begin, because he's so afraid he's going to ruin this, whatever this is between them.

Although, he supposes, as he begins to smooth his hands along Ankh's back, in long slow motions, one of the good things about doing anything like this with Ankh, is that every moment is sort of pre-ruined.

Even this softer, more honest version of Ankh is as caustic, as sharp tongued as ever. Eiji feels the shift and slide of the soft muscles of Ankh's back and finds a strange comfort in knowing that no matter what happens, Ankh will be obnoxious afterwards and kick him out of the bed to go in search of ice cream.

"Now, we discussed more, but for now, let's start with something a little less...complex," Ankh says, chin resting on Eiji's shoulder. It's probably Ankh trying out being considerate, but Eiji can't help but feel a little slighted.

He opens his mouth to tell Ankh that, no, he's ready. He's ready and willing, he'll take anything Ankh can dish out, and he'll ask for more.

Ankh makes his move, as he feels Eiji's throat convulse to begin speech.

Eiji can't figure out the momentum, can't stop it and his back hits the bed with a surprising amount of force, and he wheezes a little out of surprise.

Then everything narrows down, into pinpoint focus, like he's been fighting for hours and now its time for the kill. His blood is up but he's frozen to the spot because Ankh is. Everywhere.

Ankh's aggressively resting his entire body weight on top of Eiji, and he slaps his human hand across Eiji's gasping mouth, sliding his middle and ring finger inside, uncaring of any potential bite. His thumb presses in firmly on Eiji's jaw, and he's got Eiji's undivided attention.

"You always rush in without caring about the consequences," says Ankh, cheerfully, and calmly, for someone whose body was trembling with excitement.

Eiji tries to deny it, but Ankh's clever fingers stroke his tongue gently when he goes to make a noise. A shiver shoots down into his spine, his legs suddenly hot and aching. 

This isn't at all what he'd imagined sex to be like. 

"Eiji, you never listen to me. So I thought, if your ears won't hear me, maybe I could make your body listen," Ankh hisses out, and then. and then...Eiji's mind goes blank.

Ankh's scaled hand, with it's shiny spines and spikes, closes around Eiji's dick, and it's a sensation that he cannot comprehend. Eiji feels himself slap into the inhumanly textured palm and he cannot prevent a high pitched squeal escaping his occupied lips. 

"Oh hush," Ankh says briskly, and pushes off of him, freeing his human fingers from Eiji's teeth, and releasing his intimate taloned grip elsewhere. Ankh straddles Eiji's upper thighs, settles his weight firmly, bracketing Eiji in and down.

It's amazing to Eiji that Ankh has this weight, this presence, but he supposes it shouldn't be.

Ankh's been demanding his utmost attention since the moment he materialised. Ankh's been a weight around his neck, and an arm around his shoulders, Ankh's thrown him through the air, and Ankh has held him down.

Ankh bends over him to retrieve the bottle of lube, and, Eiji, still trying to catch his breath and settle himself, admires the stretch of Ankh's borrowed golden skin and muscles.

Sometimes he wonders if Ankh gave his beauty to the detective or if the detective had it already, and then Ankh makes him shine. 

Ankh pools the goo from the bottle in the palm of his avian hand, and then spreads it. His talons gleam with the slick, the jewels on the unnatural rings still glinting even in the limited light.

Eiji finds himself biting his lip. He's breathing deep, a false tentative calm hitting him deep in the gut. He sucks in the air into his lungs and lets it out with a whoosh, as Ankh touches a single, slippery talon tip against the head of his cock.

"Would you like me to continue?" Ankh asks, looking him directly in the face. There's nothing coy about Ankh, and Eiji feels a rush of giddy affection for him, for his blunt, vicious manners. It was going to be ok, Ankh had him in hand, literally, and it was going to be fine.

"Y-Yes. I'm good. We're good. Let's continue," Eiji responds, feeling surer as he speaks. Ankh grins, part delight, part menace, and then, slowly, slowly begins to stroke Eiji from tip to base.

Eiji pants, open mouthed, and flexes his toes as far as they will go. He keeps his hands pressed against the mattress and tries not to shake, as Ankh leisurely jerks him off.

The sensation of the wet glide over the pebbled bumps of Anhk's armoured palm drowns out anything else. Eiji feels like his consciousness is split between the sound and force of Ankh's measured movements, and the pounding of his heart in his throat and ears.

Ankh is laughing at him and he doesn't care, the heat thrums through him, skin prickling and singing. Ankh's talons scrape and catch on the delicate skin near the head of his cock, and Eiji yells, a harsh wordless noise expelled from the depths of his body.

Ankh stops, still holding him firmly, and Eiji can feel it, feel his orgasm edging in, so close. He needs more.

"What do you want, Eiji? Tell me what you want," Ankh says, breathless himself. Eiji's head is spinning. he can't focus, being kept on the cusp like this.

"If you don't tell me, I can't go-" Eiji cuts Ankh off by desperately clutching at his forearms.

"No! No I want more. Ankh...can you, can you put your hand back over my mouth?" Eiji finally gets out, blushing as hard as he can. Ankh doesn't laugh this time, he just pushes his human hand back over Eiji's lips.

Eiji can taste the salt and sweat on his skin, the warmth of his own breath forced back down his throat.

Ankh starts stroking him again, with more force and Eiji tries, tries so hard to fight it, to hold out, but he's lost. He comes, whimpering behind the shield of Ankh's hand. 

Ankh unfurls his talons from Eiji and looks at the mess coating them. Eiji can't catch his breath, his head feels like its encased in fog but he wants. Ankh. Ankh who has given him this, shared this with him. Eiji reaches up towards Ankh, who looks down at him, his expression uncharacteristically soft.

"Ankh, what do you, what do you need? I can give you it, let me,' Eiji babbles, and Ankh loses his gentle fondness, to reclaim his familiar smirk. He bats away Eiji's grasping hands.

"What I need right now, Eiji, is for you to stay absolutely still," Ankh replies. He sits up, whacking the back of his gauntlet against Eiji's knees until Eiji gets the message and bends his legs, his feet still flat on the bed.

Ankh leans back against the impromptu chair of Eiji's body and then begins to savagely jerk off, sliding his dick through the clutch of soaked claws and scales.

Eiji watches, fascinated, wordless. Ankh is, Ankh is so beautiful, even like this, grunting, and groaning atop him. Ankh's blond curls are plastered to the side of his neck with sweat, and he keeps swearing softly but he soldiers on. In the dim light, Eiji is sure Ankh is partially glowing, but it might be the sweat caught in his own eyelashes.

As fast as Eiji was, Ankh matches him. It's not even been a minute and Eiji experiences the sudden shock of a warm splatter of liquid across his chest, reaching his face.

"Ankh!" He shouts,with surprise, and Ankh glances down, satisfaction brimming in his eyes, his mouth. He wipes the mess of his talons all over Eiji's chest and stomach, while Eiji tries to shy away. He has to give up, though, with weight of exhaustion hitting him.

Ankh clambers off him, and lays down beside Eiji, their shoulders touching. It's very quiet again, the air warm, smelling of both of them and their exertions. Eiji experiences it again, the swelling rush of tender affection for Ankh, this time welling in his chest.

"Eiji," Ankh murmurs into his ear, and Eiji turns to face Ankh, waiting for what will inevitably break the mood. He is not disappointed.

"Eiji, go and get me the melon ice i put in the back of the freezer. And bring water and a cloth! All this touching is making me sticky," Ankh commands. 

Eiji laughs in acquiescence and pushes himself up to sitting. He'll need a moment more before he's ready to stand. He feels Ankh's human hand appear on the small of his back. Ankh doesn't push him up, or pull him back, he just leaves it there, a hot pressure on the base of his spine.

Eiji bows his head, and takes a steadying breath. In this moment, this place he and Ankh were safe and sound, and that surety makes him want to cry.

He wants to be safe with Ankh a lot more. 

Eiji stands up, and, wrapping a towel around himself, heads down to the kitchen. Ankh lays still on the bed and looks up at the ceiling. There are ancient words swirling around Ankh's thoughts, but the detective's tongue can't pronounce them. They mean 'home' and 'mine'.

Ankh has spent the last little while pondering that he'd like to think those words more often.

Maybe now he could.


End file.
